<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solid Ground by photonconductor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489936">Solid Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor'>photonconductor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Graces, Tales of the Rays (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tales of Femslash Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena bears the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Cheria's arms are enough to keep her standing.</p><p>[ Tales Of Femslash Week 2020 - Day 6: Cactus (endurance) ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheria Barnes/Mileena Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales of Femslash Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solid Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline is Arc 2, they're gay <strike>even tho theres a lot of Ix talk just ignore that,</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool summer breeze tussled her long blonde hair. Her black dress blended in easily with the night sky, blanketing her underneath its stars. She let her sigh dance on the wind, clutching at her chest with one closed fist. Originally she had just left the virtual mirror field for a brief moment, enough to give herself some space between her and everyone else, but now she found herself staring at the stars dotting sky. Mileena long had suppressed those ugly feelings brewing underneath the surface, though no matter how hard she tried they never completely were buried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her mind wander for the briefest of moments and all those worries came flooding in. Ix’s safety, the sandstorm of death that was the Voidstorm brewing just behind the barriers of their world, the mistakes the first Mileena—that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gefion</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she quietly reminded herself—had made… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it blurred against her heart like the very sandstorm in itself. It eroded away at vulnerable flesh, making her resolve waiver ever so slightly. She was determined to save Ix no matter what, this was true. She had set upon this path the moment she had donned her black garb… however, she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ix. Everyone turned to her with hopeful eyes, wondering what she would do next. In place of Ix, now she was the sole leader of their band of Nexuses, mirrists and mirrites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ix, too, was inexperienced, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ix</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ix was so wonderful, like a bright beacon of light that warmed the hearts of their team. Sure, he was an anxious mess at times, but he had just begun to grow into his own Ix— His own </span>
  <em>
    <span>self</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had a way of people gravitating towards him and the true makings of a leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Gefion, the one who had guided them along this path to save their world in the first place alongside Detemetrius (though </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been one fat lie). She was reckless. Kocis and Karia were the ones who helped her keep hold of herself; reminded her not to keep pushing herself endlessly without abandon. Her rope was burning out faster than Mileena could follow after Ix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gefion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite sharing some of her memories, Mileena </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be her. She couldn’t lead everyone. Tiredness prickled behind her eyes and into her limbs. How long would she continue this until Ix was safe? She didn’t want to give up; she couldn’t allow herself to give up. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is only temporary</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ she reminded herself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Once Ix is safe… It’ll be back to how it was before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mileena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, but strong voice startled her. She recognized the said voice, but the suddenness still made her jump. She turned to look over her shoulder with wide green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheria…?” Mileena said as she tilted her head to the side. The girl clad in a frilly red shirt with brilliant colors that contrasted against her own black stood there. She held her hands in front of her, clasped together tightly in no doubt worry. Her brown eyes sparkled with worry in the moonlight. Cheria always looked so beautiful, but with the moon’s light guiding her form Mileena felt her breath catch in her throat despite herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had something to ask you and I couldn’t find you in the base… I couldn’t help, but be a little worried.” Cheria confessed, stepping closer towards her to join Mileena near the edge of the field. Mileena hadn’t strayed too far from the virtual mirror field; it wasn’t too far away from them to make a quick retreat considering their enemies were everywhere. She moved beside her, barely a few inches apart from touching shoulder to shoulder. Mileena was almost envious of her; Cheria looked breathtaking as ever even when she only had the moon’s light to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I just wanted some time to myself.” Mileena apologized, dipping her head down ever so slightly. She didn’t exactly meet her gaze. Cheria was already worried about her, but Mileena knew she couldn’t hide it. Not only because Mileena was poor at doing just that, but Cheria was sharper than the knives she used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize. It can’t be easy with Kocis and Karia’s fussing over you.” Cheria said with a patient smile. Her smile was so warm it melted her heart like a piece of chocolate on a summer day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like I don’t like them.” Mileena teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just… understand they can be a bit much, if you get my meaning.” Cheria sighed. Mileena was no stranger to the hidden meaning laced in her words. Cheria was always the more well rounded one of the Nexuses from her original world. Wrangling someone like Pascal was no easy feat. Mileena admired her for it. While she couldn’t deny she enjoyed her fair share of teasing, having someone more down to earth was a relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a while, merely enjoying each other's company and the crisp breeze. Having Cheria here somehow made her feel a little calmer; like it soothed the aching hole that left when Ix had been absorbed into the mirrage crystal. It was almost like she was under some sort of healing spell, but in the end it was just Cheria; someone she had found to hold so dearly among their friends. Before she could float away into dreamland, Mileena broke their silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you wanted, Cheria?” Mileena curiously looked her over. Cheria’s head tilted up in surprise, but she merely blinked back at her. She fidgeted with the hem of her frilly shirt, a thoughtful expression crossing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not… putting too much on yourself are you?” The words were laced with something heavier than steel. Mileena knew she would have seen through her. Her feelings always were something like tissue paper; it wasn’t always easy to mask how she felt even in front of those she loved. She needed to be stronger; stronger for Ix and the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Mileena played coy instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with Ix and everything that’s happening to Tir Na Nog… that’s a lot of responsibility for one person. It’s not exactly an easy thing to cope with all by yourself.” Cheria glanced away, “I know Ix isn’t the only one who keeps everything bottled up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mileena bit her lip. She didn’t particularly want to lie to Cheria… but at the same time how would she see her? Would she think she was weak? No, of course not. Cheria was too kind. She was always the one to pick her up after a long day of fighting. Her compassion was nearly bottomless, even if she had a short temper here and there. Even now, here she was fretting over Mileena’s state rather than herself and her situation as a nexus on this world. As she thought that, Mileena felt a wave of fatigue pass over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mileena’s legs felt like a melted gel and pooled under her. She wilted to the grassy floor, letting her dress billow out over her legs. Cheria gasped in surprise, hurrying to her own knees after her. She held her hands out, gently taking Mileena’s into her own. Sparks flooded through those fingertips into Mileena’s own. Mileena ignored it in favor of focusing on herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine…” She lied, but still clung to Cheria’s hands like a life preserver. They were warm and soothing despite the night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You most certainly are not!” Cheria rebuked her. The sternness of her voice made Mileena internally flinch. Her green eyes sunk towards the grass. Cheria’s intense gaze seared into her, but her sigh made the blonde woman look up. Her eyes still sparkled with that same worry, despite the intensity of her gaze. She looked… defeated. Mileena had expected her to be disappointed, sure, but this gaze wasn’t anything like Cheria reprimanding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it… you really were pushing yourself too hard.” Cheria’s frown made Mileena’s heart ache. Mileena averted her gaze as if that would stop it. She felt ashamed… Cheria had seen right through her all along. Even with the softness, she couldn’t help but feel like despite all she had endured, she let her down with pushing herself this far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Mileena tried to think of what she wanted to say. What could she say? Cheria’s scoldings weren’t exactly uncommon when it came down to it. She had seen the way she scolded both Asbel and Sophie for their reckless behavior when it came to saving Richard. She prepared for further childing. However, even with Mileena’s lack of words, no scolding came. They sat there in silence, neither encroaching further on the topic. It was then someone moved. Before Mileena knew it, she was being pulled into an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheria’s thin arms slipped around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly against her shoulder. Shock wouldn’t begin to describe Mileena’s feelings at that moment, but her body didn’t seem deterred. Her arms moved around to Cheria’s back, holding her warmth in place. Despite Cheria’s puffy shoulder sleeves, it was actually not uncomfortable. Mileena let her chin rest against Cheria’s shoulder and she felt Cheria’s against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheria was warm, warmer than any thick wool blanket could match up to. It wrapped around her not only physically, but against her heart as well. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and silently wondered if Cheria’s was too. Mileena let her eyes fall shut, merely trying to absorb everything she could in that moment. They sat there for a long while, Mileena soaking in the feeling before she felt Cheria’s tender voice against her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re worried about Ix… and probably even more things we Nexuses can’t possibly understand.” Cheria spoke softly, as if she were telling Mileena all her secrets, “But I want you to know, Mileena… We— </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> here for you. Whatever you need, just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words sparked something in her chest, like a match to fiery ignition. It flared against her insides, but instead of a hot, searing flame it was a gentle, pleasant one. Mileena felt her body sink further into Cheria’s at that, that fatigue pulling her along to douse herself in her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt a little better. The worry still pooled in her stomach alongside the fear of never being able to see Ix again… but perhaps maybe she could keep moving on just a bit longer. If Cheria believed in her, held her tightly like this, maybe things would be okay for now. She could take the pressure of those eyes of the Nexuses staring at her, only wanting the best for her. Especially Cheria’s beautiful brown ones looking at her filled with hope instead of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ache inside her was closing. Instead it was filled by Cheria’s warmth, her desire to see her blissful and happy like they had been in the past even with the threat of the world on their minds. Cheria hadn’t blamed her once for leading her into this world as a mirrist. Mileena couldn’t stop the passing thought of just how beautiful Cheria was; not only in her looks but her heart far surpassed her own stained one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cheria…” Mileena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She unconsciously squeezed Cheria a little, feeling her tense up a little on instinct but never once did she pull away. Her assurance bundled her heart and squeezed it tight. Despite her flushed face, Mileena couldn’t deny she could die and go to heaven right there… if Cheria didn’t need her still here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mileena decided she wanted to stay like this as long as she could; maybe even into forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>